


Quiet Nights (Reader/Gavin smutfic)

by queenofallthingsnasty2015



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Not Yandere, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Swearing, This story is Loooooong, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Wall of text, for once, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015
Summary: In which you and Gavin spent some time together in your apartment. Here's hoping your neighbors don't hear you...





	Quiet Nights (Reader/Gavin smutfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap for once Queenie isn't writing something Yandere, or Non-con check her head for bumps. But jokes aside I still write Yandere just need a break from it once in a while. Also I wanted to introduce to you the first chapter in the DBH Crackship Smutfic Chronicles. And this is the first chapter. Now I know I'm rambling but I figured I'd clear some stuff up before I get to the story. You might be asking but Queenie if this is for some Crackship collection why is the first story a Reader/Character one? Well, since I can't help myself I figured I'd add Reader/Character to the group too. So yeah that's it without further ado here is Quiet Nights.

A low moan escaped your lips as you felt lips trail across you neck, the feel of teeth scraping against the skin of your neck sending shivers down your spine as you found yourself pressed up against the wall in the hallway of your apartment by one Gavin Reed.  
His hands sliding up under your shirt as your fingers tightened in his hair before he pulled away from your neck, that ever present shit-eating grin you knew him for etched on that handsome, scarred face of his. Feeling a smile of your own creep to your face you reached up and caressed his cheek, relishing the feel of his stubble pricking your hand as you pulled him in for a kiss. His tongue pushing past your lips as he deepened the kiss, before pulling away, biting your lip as he did so.

“So,” you panted, inching your face closer to his, looking into his eyes. “Shall we take this somewhere else or do you plan on fucking me up against the wall?” A smirk crept across your face as did Gavin’s. Knowing the last time you two had done this Gavin had done exactly that and your neighbors had complained to you about it the very next day.

“As much as I’d love to piss off your neighbors I think we should take this to your bedroom.” He said, placing a kiss on your lips as you wrapped your legs around his waist and headed in the direction of your room.

Pushing the door to your room open he plopped you unceremoniously onto the bed. A gasp escaping your lips as the wind was momentarily knocked out of your lungs. Shooting Gavin a half-hearted glare as he smirked down at you. Hovering over you before leaning down to press his lips roughly to yours, rewarding him with a low moan as you placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in closer. After what seemed like forever you pulled away, Gavin’s bottom lip caught between you teeth before Gavin broke free. Standing up straight he smirked down at you as he went through the motions of removing his shirt. Propping up on your elbows to take in the sight of him. No matter how many times you’ve seen him like this he always seemed to take your breath away. Freckles and various scars adorned his body, a sign of a long, somewhat dangerous life as a cop. But between you and him you thought he looked breath taking.

Biting down on your bottom lip you ran your hands along his abdomen, fingers trailing across a scar along his hip, a shuttering breath escaped Gavin’s lips as the muscles tensed under your touch. Smirking you pushed yourself up and trialed you lips across his abdomen, and was rewarded with another shuddering breath from Gavin, before you felt his fingers fist your hair, jerking your head back roughly. Oh, now you’ve done it you teased him enough and now you were going to pay. A coy smile seemed to grow on your face as you looked up at him. “Like to tease me don’t you?” he hissed through clenched teeth.

“You saying you don’t like being teased?” you asked innocently.

“Oh, I do but I think I have a better use for that mouth of yours. Take off your clothes.” He ordered, removing his hand from your hair and went through the motions of undoing the button of his jeans.

Before sliding the zipper down, revealing a pair of black boxers, your eyes noting the considerable bulge in them. Your heart skipping a beat as you pulled your shirt over your head, before reaching for your skirt. To be honest you were glad to be out of the thing it was just a tad too tight for your liking but you had worn it solely to drive Gavin crazy. And boy did it work, you’ve never seen him so worked up in all the time the two of you have been screwing. And now, you’re heart leaped in your chest as he wrapped his arms around you his hands cupping your ass through the fabric. You bit your lip as he gave your ass a squeeze before reaching for the zipper and sliding it down before hooking his thumbs in the waistband and pulled it down, leaving you in your lacy black bra and panties.

Placing a chaste kiss on his lips you dropped to you knees, your eyes going to the bulge in his shorts. Biting down on your bottom lip you tugged the waistband down revealing his cock. Heart thundering in your chest as you wrapped a hand around the base of his cock feeling it twitch under your touch. Leaning forward you brushed your tongue along the head of his cock and was rewarded with a gasp from Gavin before you took him completely in your mouth. Cast one final glance you began to move listening to the moans and gasps coming from Gavin as he tangled his finger in your hair.

“Ah, fuck.” Gavin cursed as he bucked his hips into you mouth, making you moan in turn as the head of his cock hit the back of your throat. “I love that mouth of yours.” He growled as he quickened his pace, the corner of his mouth turning upwards as your were forced to take all of him, tears spilling down your cheeks as you did so. To him you looked so damn hot.

However before he could utter another word he felt his orgasm slowly approach. “Baby, he growled, throwing his head back. “It won’t be long now I’m going to cum in that pretty little mouth.”

Hearing those words you quickened your pace until you felt him pull you flush against him as he came, his cum spilling across your tongue which you quickly swallowed and pulled off of him with a pop. A string of saliva connecting you to the head of his cock before you were pulled to your feet as Gavin placed a rough kiss on your lips. His tongue push past your swollen lips another moan escaping his lips as he tasted himself on you. Pulling away he gave you one of his trademark smiles he pushed you back on to your bed, his hands sliding down your body, fingers hooking in the waistband of you panties before quickly pulling them off. Revealing your pussy to his hungry eyes.

Giving you one final glance he pulled your legs over his shoulders and buried his face between your thighs. Tongue brushing against your folds, making you arch your back as his tongue brushed against your clit. Your hands immediately tangling in his soft hair as his lips closed around the swollen nub. “Gav,” you choked out. God, the things that boy could do with his mouth left you feeling light-headed.

Smirking against your cunt he dipped his tongue between your folds, before adding two of his fingers to the mix. Making you buck your hips again as he slowly pumped in and out of you, loving the reactions he was getting from you as you continued to buck your hips at his ministrations, to feel you clench around his fingers and those little noises you were making? They were enough to make him hard again. Quickening his pace he smiled as you let out a low moan as you came. Pulling his fingers from your dripping cunt and bringing them to his mouth as he met your gaze. He loved seeing you like this, sweat glistening on your skin your face flushed, chest heaving with exertion. But, oh, he was far from done with you. Pulling his fingers from his mouth he moved to crawl over you until you were face to face.

Resting his forehead against yours he looked into your eyes, that smug grin still on his face as his eyes bore into yours. “Ready for round two?” he asked.

You couldn’t help the smile the crept to your lips as you wrapped your arms around his neck. “I’m more than ready.” You cooed, as you wrapped your legs around his waist. The head of his cock brushing against your sensitive cunt. Pulling him in for another kiss you let out a low moan as he slowly eased himself inside of you. Stopping only once to let you adjust before fully sheathing himself inside of you.

“You okay?” he asked once fully in. You smiled at this, you two have been doing this for almost a year now and every time he made sure you were ready, so much for a self absorbed douche everyone saw him as. Not that you would ever tell anyone about your little tryst with Detective Reed.

“I’m ready.” You tell him, reaching up to cup his cheek as he slowly began to move. A soft gasp escaping your lips as you threw your head back allowing Gavin access to you neck as he began to place kisses along the pale skin there, the feel of teeth raking against your skin sending shivers down your spine.

Your nails digging into his back, leaving behind bloody scratches in your wake like you have done so many times before as he quickened his pace. “You like this, don’t you?” he growled in your ear and all you could do was nod. “Like me fucking you into this bed, like being used by me.” He placed another kiss on your lips, biting down on you bottom lip as he pulled away.

“What can I say?” You panted, placing kisses of you own along his neck, before biting down on his shoulder hard enough to leave a mark, something you knew would draw question looks from the others in the office. “I just love your cock.” You said, as he angled his hips until he was hitting that spot inside of you, making you cry out. “Harder," you gasped. And Gavin was just all too happy to oblige, burying his face in your neck he quickened his pace, making sure to hit that sensitive spot inside of you from time to time, relishing the sounds that escaped your lips as he did so. Fuck, he loved you.

After what seemed like forever he felt his orgasm slowly creeping up on him as his thrusts became a bit more sporadic as he pressed his forehead to your once more. “Baby, I don’t think I’m going to hold out much longer.” He choked out.

And to be honest you weren’t too far behind, tightening your hips around him you buried your face in his neck as he came with a low groan, his cum painting your insides as you clamped tightly around his cock with a whine, your head pressed against the pillows, your eyes squeezed shut. After what seemed like forever you cracked open your eyes, and looked up at Gavin as he rolled off of you. His usually immaculate hair was messed up and sticking up in every direction, his skin was flushed, glistening with sweat as he turned his head towards you.

“So, I hate to break it to you but I think your neighbors still heard us.” He chuckled. You couldn’t help but smile at that, a smile which quickly faded when you saw him roll out of bed and go through the motions of getting redressed.

You open your mouth, wanting to tell him to stay, to tell him how you really felt. But stopped yourself, you had a good thing going on right now the last thing you wanted to do was complicate things by bringing feelings into it.

“Heading out?” you asked, as you rolled onto your stomach, head resting on a pillow. Gavin nodded as he pulled his shirt on and looked to you, that same grin etched on his face. “What did you expect me to stay?” he asked, jokingly.

Yes. You thought, but was silent as he turned away from you, reaching for his jacket and shrugged it on as you reluctantly rolled out of bed and went through the motions of putting your pajamas's on. “I’ll walk you to the door.” You offered as you got to your feet.

Without another word the two of you silently made your way to the door as you struggled to swallow the lump in your throat. You wanted to tell him, you wanted to tell him so bad. But despite that you knew what to expect if you did. He would laugh and brush you off, saying that the two of you had agreed that this would be strictly sex and nothing more, no strings attached. So you kept your mouth shut as you opened the door for him, wishing him a goodnight you watched him walk down the hall and leave your apartment. Shutting the door you made your way back to your room, exhaustion gripping you as you flopped onto you bed, and buried your face into your pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep.

*Meanwhile An Hour Later At Gavin’s Apartment*

The man in question sighed as he started up at the ceiling, cigarette dangling from his fingers, smoke billowing from his lips, thoughts filled with images of you. He was an idiot, part of him wanted to get up from this bed and drive back to you apartment no matter that it was nearing 4 in the morning, he loved you and he wanted to tell you. Yet, he remembered the deal you two had made when you first started fucking. No emotions to complicate things and the two of you stuck by that since you first started. Sighing he extinguished his cigarette and pulled the covers over himself and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Thoughts of you entering his mind as he slept.


End file.
